FADELESSNESS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Universo alterno, centrado en un mundo donde no importa el genero, sólo los sentimientos. En el amor y la guerra todo se vale. Muerte de personaje. Grelliam Slingphries (No tiene mucho que ver, pero la idea surgió después de leer "experimento X" de Cataki 09 de verdad amo tus historias).


_**Creo que el título no tiene nada que ver pero me gustó :'v**_

_**...**_

Era considerado como el ser más cruel en la faz de la tierra, un hombre frío y sin sentimientos, algunos rumoraban que se trataba de la mismísima muerte.

La muerte limpia sus anteojos, no era perfecto y alguna debilidad debía tener. De hecho, era un tipo sumamente quisquilloso, sus gafas están salpicadas por la sangre de su última víctima, tira al suelo el paño ensangrentado antes blanco, tan blanco como el alma de un bebé.

Avanza sobre el cadáver, sus pesadas botas le rompen las costillas, pero no importa, aquel pobre infeliz ya no siente nada_**.**_

-General- llama uno de los soldados con tono firme, aunque en el fondo siente miedo, todos le temen, aunque ese no es su objetivo, él no lo disfruta, pero es su trabajo, la vida así lo quiso. -Los prisioneros han llegado señor- informa el insignificante hombre y espera la orden de su superior para retirarse.

...

Dos cuerpos menudos son presentados, un pelirrojo de larga melena, algo maltratada y enmarañada debido a la violencia de su arresto y un castaño indefenso y desnutrido, se desconoce su edad, pero aparenta no ser mayor de 20, quizá se deba a la mala alimentación, en su país hay hambruna.

-¿De qué se les acusa?- Cuestiona el general Spears pero no recibe respuesta de los "delincuentes".

-Estos menesterosos seguro robaron algún pan- responde uno de los oficiales que le acompañan, se trata de la mano derecha de Spears, su nombre es Eric, es grande y apuesto, su cabello es rubio cobrizo, se debe a su ascendencia escocesa no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que pasó, pero se siente curioso ante los nuevos rehenes.

-Asesinato señor- la sombría voz se hace escuchar, de pronto un hombre pocos centímetros mas alto a William aparece, sus ojos son carmín y su sonrisa es perfecta, su piel es tan pálida como la luna y su cabello tan negro como su alma. Es un hombre aún peor de sanguinario que Spears, su nombre es Sebastian pero todos lo llaman "Demonio" Él lo prefiere así, también sirve a Spears.

William se acerca hasta el pelirrojo, lo mira con detenimiento, algo en este ser vulnerable le llama la atención -Qué fue lo que hiciste?- demanda el ojiverde al pelirrojo, jengibre es de menor estatura, por momentos no hay respuesta y este mantiene la mirada gacha, de pronto él alza el rostro y sonríe.

-No te imaginas las maravillas que puedo hacer cariño~- el pelirrojo susurra al oído del general Spears y desliza su pequeña mano sobre la tela del pantalón de William, justo en la entrepierna, es un toque sutil, muy superficial, pero poco le duró el placer, pues Sebastian de inmediato interrumpe el contacto, con el mango de su revólver, golpea el rostro del atrevido chico, haciéndolo sangrar, William se hace a un lado pues no desea ser salpicado de sangre nuevamente. Aprovechando el espacio, Sebastian le propinó la golpiza de su vida al pobre infeliz, patadas que le fracturaron las costillas y uno que otro órgano interno, es inhumano.

-¡Basta!- gritó el chico de a lado con desesperación, William avanza hasta él y le mira crudamente, cualquiera esperaría a que el niño agachase la mirada, pero no fue así, fue firme y retadoramente le sostuvo la mirada. Un golpe en la entrepierna le hizo doblegarse y cae de rodillas ante Spears.

-¡Demonio!... Es suficiente, con uno nos basta, no queremos matarlos antes de tiempo- advirtió William deteniendo así una nueva golpiza brutal.

-Limpien esto- ordenó Spears a uno de los oficiales, era el más joven de todos ahí, su cabello era rubio, parecía afable, quizá se debe a su poca experiencia en el mundo de la guerra, con ayuda de Eric llevaron a los criminales a sus celdas.

-Patético - escupió el "demonio" en el rostro del pelirrojo inerte en el suelo.

...

-Saldremos de aquí Al, seremos libres- murmura el malherido hombre rojo.

-Sólo muertos- respondió el castaño en un amargo susurro, el pelirrojo se acercó a este y le abrazó protectoramente mientras cepillaba los cortos cabellos castaños, ambos miraron por un orificio en el muro al cielo estrellado, la única ventilación de su prisión, separados por aquellos barrotes que los alejaban de la libertad.

...

-Son prisioneros de guerra, hay que fusilarlos en cuanto antes- dijo Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo, el hombre se encontraba sentado en la esquina del escritorio de Spears, William lo miró con molestia, nunca le simpatizó Sebastian, pero era el mejor militar que nunca antes había conocido.

-Imposible, debemos esperar, su país los está reclamando, lo menos que quiero es comenzar otra guerra sin sentido- explicó William mientras leía una carta de su gobernante. Michaelis dio una gran calada a su cigarro y salió de la oficina, él conseguiría diversión.

...

Alan y Grell yacían dormidos en el frío y húmedo suelo de su celda, de pronto el ruido dd una reja los despertó con violencia, ambos se abrazaron. Uno de los guardias entró a la celda, en las manos llevaba agua y alimentos y los colocó en el piso, cerca de los reos.

-No pretendes que comamos eso. Verdad?- Grell miró con desconfianza el agua, quizá se debía a que el recipiente estaba sucio o el agua contaminada, pero en esta se podían apreciar partículas de suciedad.

\- Será mejor que coman antes de que comience el turno del "demonio" - advirtió el rubio.

-Grell no puede comer sólidos, ese maldito le fracturó la mandíbula- dijo Alan con rabia al recordar el evento de la tarde, el pelirrojo acarició su rostro.

-Son prisioneros de guerra, no pueden portarse altaneros.

-Somos inocentes, no hicimos nada-gritó Alan.

-Mataron a un soldado

-El bastardo intentó abusar de Grell, no iba a permitirlo, ustedes son escoria, deberían protegernos!

-Tu amigo se prostituye? Preguntó Eric con una sonrisa, en ese momento el pelirrojo se lanzó hacia Eric, estaba muy ofendido, este esquivo el ataque y sometió al rojo. -Tú eres un niño- Eric se dirigió al castaño, pero este no respondió, no era un niño, tenia la misma edad que Grell.

-Nos liberarán. Verdad?- preguntó Grell desde el suelo.

-Somos inocentes-finalmente Alan habló.

-La comida es un asco- Eric cambió de tema.- veré que puedo hacer pero no prometo nada- con un suspiro Eric tomó los alimentos y se retiró.

Más tarde, como Eric había pronosticado, Sebastian llegó, no tramaba nada bueno.

-Cual es tu nombre?- el moro le preguntó a Grell, sin duda el militar esperaba una respuesta erótica como la que Grell le dio a William, pero no fue así, el pelirrojo guardó silencio, Sebastian repitió la pregunta, de los labios de Grell no salió ningún ruido, esto enfureció al soldado quien lleno de rabia entró a la celda, nuevamente Alan intentó detenerlo pero fue derivado, un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó noqueado.

-Bien, te enseñaré a darle un buen uso a esa boca tuya- Sebastian tomó a Grell por los cabellos de la coronilla con gran fuerza, seguramente arrancó algunos mechones, arrinconó al pelirrojo en una esquina y lo colocó entre sus piernas, el abusivo hombre bajó la bragueta de su pantalón, estaba dispuesto a mancillar la boca de Grell, pero en ese momento Eric regresó, dejó a un lado la nueva comida para entrar a la celda y detener a Sebastian, los hombres se hicieron de golpes y palabras, pero finalmente Sebastian se rindió.

-Te arrepentirás Slingby - amenazó el diablo y se retiró.

-Eres diferente a todos ellos - dijo Alan a Eric mientras este le limpiaba la sangre en la herida de la sien. Eric sonrió ante el comentario.

-No sabes lo que dices- se burló el rubio. Los días pasaban y la relación entre Eric y Alan se volvía cada vez más estrecha, el soldado sabía que estaba mal, pero en ese mundo de guerras injustas, el hablar con el joven castaño era un alivio para su alma.

-Yo te ayudaré, saldrás de aquí- prometió Eric al chico castaño quien ya se había ganado su corazón.

...

Eric y Alan se encontraban conversando cuando Spears entró al calabozo, en ese momento Eric se puso de pie fingiendo que no pasaba nada, Grell corrió hasta los barrotes y sonrió lascivamente, tras el general Spears entró Sebastian, Grell aterrado retrocedió hasta chocar con un muro.

William observó al pelirrojo, desde sus piernas desnudas hasta su bello rostro que a pesar del descuido y los maltratos, seguía siendo hermosos, se encontraba en peores condiciones que la primera vez, su cabello ya había sido cortado desprolijamente cortesía de Sebastian, la piel estaba reseca y con llagas sin mencionar el mal olor, pero parecía no molestar.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, hubo una fuerte conexión entre ambos, Grell lo supo de inmediato. Intercambiaron miradas y todo estaba dicho.

William comenzó a frecuentar más a sus prisioneros, con el pretexto de recabar información sobre el caso, aunque tal vez su interés era otro.

"Ayudame" mendigó Grell en tono suplicante, mientras sujetaba la mano de su captor.

...

"Será liberado" dijo William a sus subordinados, después de tanto insistir, el general Spears logró que liberaran a su pelirrojo anhelado. Desde ese día, el hombre rojo se volvió inseparable a su salvador.

"Señor, tiene que ayudar a Alan" suplicó Eric.

"Imposible" no importaba cuanto insistiera el rubio, William siempre se rehusaba. La fecha de ejecución estaba próxima.

"Pero lo salvó a él" Eric señaló al pelirrojo.

"No insista oficial Slingby" era inútil, el corazón de Spears era de piedra.

Eric se desvivía haciéndole promesas a Alan, prometiéndole un futuro juntos, pero Alan sabia que eso era imposible y ya se había resignado a la idea de morir. Grell solía visitarle, aunque no tan frecuentemente como desearía, William se lo tenía prohibido.

...

La noche antes de la ejecución, las rejas de su celda se abrieron, Alan estaba desconcertado y algo adormilado. Eric lo tenía todo planeado, era el plan perfecto, ambos huirían, pero alguien les observaba.

Por supuesto, esto no tenia nada feliz a Sebastian, él estaba hambriento de sangre y venganza.

Los cuerpos se escabullen entre la maleza en medio de la oscuridad, estaban a unos metros de ser libres, pero las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, habían sido descubiertos.

William fue el primero en disparar, era la peor traición, estaba furioso, lamentablemente, su tiro falló. Grell miraba desde un lugar seguro, lejos de los disparos.

Su prioridad era liberar a Alan, Eric regresó a combatir, para así darle tiempo a Alan para salvarse. Sin embargo...

Alan se negaba a marcharse solo, pero un cálido beso lo convenció de partir, lo había logrado, era libre, consiguió salir, pero su preocupación por Eric lo hizo cometer un grave error, debió correr sin mirar atrás, pero no lo hizo, miró atrás, Eric ya le alcanzaba, Alan redujo la velocidad para esperarle, estaba feliz.

Un disparo, el Demonio les había alcanzado.

"¡Alan!" Eric gritó con voz desgarradora, todo en lo que creía había muerto, él estaba muerto ya.

Ambos hombres se miraron cara a cara, Eric tomó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Sebastian, el moro simplemente sonrió y ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, una bala en el corazón acabó con el rubio, pero no se fue sin haber cobrado venganza por Alan.

Finalmente también habían alcanzado su tan añorada libertad. El viento desprendió los pétalos de las flores ensangrentadas que crecían cerca. Sus almas volaron con estos. 

_**...**_

* * *

_**No quedó tal cual lo había imaginado, pero está decente... Creo jajajaja**_

_**Yo soy más dramática que Grell. Verdad? XD. **_

_**Es para ti **__**Cataki09**_

_**Odio escribir desde el celular, pero sigo sin computadora, aunque ya estoy de mejor animo, bueno solo un poquito mejor, sigo deprimida, espero disfruten de ésta historia, tenía que escribirla antes de que se me olvidará muajajajaja.**_

_**Les prometí no volver a escribir, pero yo se que me extrañan ok no.**_

_**Bueno, es que **_**tal** **parece** _**que pronto volveré a trabajar, y lamentablemente creo que me conseguí el trabajo mas negrero y explotador que puede existir T_T**_

_**Gracias a todos, los amo.**_


End file.
